Mobile telephones available in the market, especially so-called smartphones, are capable of performing positioning of the smartphone and for this purpose include a GPS receiver, inter alia. By using a GPS receiver, the position of the smartphone can be calculated and can optionally be displayed on a display. In order to improve positioning using the GPS receiver, a Differential Global Positioning System (DGPS) can be used, which includes at least one stationary GPS receiver. The stationary GPS receivers allow to determine correction signals for the GPS receiver of the smartphone, and for this purpose data are transferred to the smartphone.
From DE 601 10 052 T2 a system for wireless data transmission is known which can be used for estimating the position of a device. For this purpose, at least one slave transmits its position to a master which can estimate the distance between the slave of known position and itself. The master then uses the current position of the slave and the information about the estimated distance between the slave and the master in order to estimate its current position. The estimation can be performed using fuzzy logic.
U.S. 2012/0184287 A1 discloses a method for operating a first, mobile communications device to determine the position of the first, mobile communications device. The position is determined based on a positional history of a second mobile communications device and a measured signal.